


As You Wish

by elchrists



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-12
Updated: 2013-12-12
Packaged: 2018-01-04 11:19:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1080398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elchrists/pseuds/elchrists
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>剛剛翻找資料夾意外發出來的久遠00Q，當時好像是要寫the journey parts的其中一篇，後來沒寫完XD</p>
            </blockquote>





	As You Wish

　　Bond甩掉臉上水珠，再稍微擰了擰襯衫，把遇水後變重的領帶給直接翻上肩膀，當然，最令他感到不自在的是浸水的襪子與手工皮鞋，但堂堂一名成年男人，可不好無端赤足上街。

　　他嘆口氣，坐到堤防的草地上，撐著上半身有些不高興的待著不動。

　　「這樣就玩不起？」

　　「這是公平原則。」

　　Q踏過草皮悠悠晃到他身邊。軍需官剛剛從船上走下來，手指間還拎著十分鐘前兩人站在甲板上時所點燃的那根香菸，衣著儀態一塵不染，對比之下Bond說有多狼狽就有多狼狽。

　　「你難道真的以為我會跟你一起跳？」

　　「我並不是為了好玩才跳、或者笨到自己掉下去，Q。」

　　「那當然，否則我會為了MI6花費大把銀子卻培養出身手遲鈍的特工感到羞恥。」

　　「我相信因為受到驚嚇而將我已經歸還給你的藍牙耳機失手丟到河裡，絕對更符合『身手遲鈍』的敘述。更不用說接著對著我大吼『裝備要完整歸還』而把責任推到我身上。」Bond邊說，邊將那只好不容易從河水裡撈上來的小型耳機拋給Q。至於裝備進水以至於影響效能等等，絕對不在Bond所該負責的範圍內。

　　「Well，總之我道歉，別生氣了？」Q討好的笑著，雖然還是不像承認自己的失誤的樣子，將耳機收進口袋。

　　「展現誠意的道歉只有口頭上而已嗎？」

　　「Well，well。」Q將上半身打斜，左腿的膝蓋擠進Bond雙腿之間。堤防的草皮是個斜坡，斜率剛剛好兩人舒適的對望著彼此：「As you wish。」

　　


End file.
